ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hawkatana
Virus Core Link Dragon You got it completely wrong. The number of Markers is equal to the Link Number, which is also equal to the number of Materials. -- 06:10, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Hello. Can you provide further information about Evolution Monsters and how they work? And, can I make Evolution Monsters on my wiki? Of course I will credit you. ^_^ LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :lo of the Hel. :Yes, you may use Evolution Monsters, and as for how they work, I shall link it here. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Evolution_Monsters You're welcome! Hawkatana (talk) 02:30, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really make requests anymore :( -- 06:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Quants I really have inspired you with the fact that Super Quants technically have a show now, haven't I? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:51, May 14, 2017 (UTC) : Yep. A friend of mine is super into Super Sentai, Power Rangers and Kamen Rider (And runs Super Quants obviously!). So I looked around and saw your Super Quant stuff, and added some stuff. I even based Over Layer on the 6th ranger first Power Rangers series I ever watched! Hawkatana (talk) 02:50, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Starter Deck: Evolving Battle idk, just do what Starters usually do and add, in that order: a few Normal Monsters, new Effect Monsters/Spells/Traps that work with Evolution Summoning, and then a bunch of reprints. -- 06:04, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :In the reprints section, just take inspirations from previous Starter Decks. Starter Decks are meant to be for beginner players, so do NOT make this look like a meta-shaking deck, like the Structure Deck Rs. Just sayin' LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:49, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Redoing Evolution Monsters Tbh I think you now made it too convoluted. Also, I don't have the authorizations to edit CardTable2. -- 08:31, July 22, 2017 (UTC) : Do you know who among the staff does? Also, I can give you an example if you like. Hawkatana (talk) 22:15, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Admins like Taylor can do this for you. LionHeartKIng (talk) 22:21, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::1) How do Overdrive Monsters work? 2) Am I allowed to make Overdrive Monsters on both this wiki and mine (on mine I will credit you, of course. :) ) LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:06, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hello? LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:25, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't want to sound annoying, but can I make my own Overdrive Monsters? If so, how they work? Will you allow me to make some on my wiki, of course by crediting you? Sorry if I sound like annoying, and have a nice day. LionHeartKIng (talk) 22:46, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hi. Sorry, I've been meaning to get back to you. I'm just making all the components for it to work. After that, I'll get back to you. But after I finish, sure, you can use them. Thanks. Hawkatana (talk) 23:14, September 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I didn't know you actually worked for that, my bad. ^^ Also, link me to that fanfic when finished, okay? I want to read it someday. LionHeartKIng (talk) 23:42, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Japanese names Well, I do know quite a bit of Japanese. If you look around at my cards, you'll notice all of them have Japanese names. -- 23:06, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Okay, Is it okay if I dm you some of the vague character descriptions on twitter so you can think of good names? Hawkatana (talk) 23:23, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Do you have a chat app like Skype or Discord? -- 23:50, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I have Discord, but I don't have a mic or webcam. So we'll still be able to communicate in real time. What's your tag? Hawkatana (talk) 00:21, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::For this October it is DeadBrain1031#5772. -- 00:26, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Super Quantal Spirit Mechs Hey!! Can you tell me the descriptions of the Super Quantal Spirit Mechs??? Megazord Prime (talk) 12:32, April 7, 2018 (UTC) My apologies I sincerely apologize. Its just that I'm too curious about the Super Quantums. Maybe I'll lay off for a while.Megazord Prime (talk) 11:09, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Rules No, as far a I know, the rules about that (which are in the page Laws of Cardmaking) only say that card text should adjust to Official Game Grammar, and Official Game Grammar includes any form of wording used by Konami at any point of the game's history, not just the latest update or PSCT. A card without the latest wording updates isn't incorrect based on the rules, so it doesn't need any kind of "fixing". Also, I find it funny that you say that I don't want to follow the rules, when thousands of cards actually break them (and I'm talking about actual rules), some of them even made by admins who at the same time edited or removed other people's cards for supposedly breaking the same rule. I think you are not being fair being this unflexible to me, I didn't break any rule.--Feder373 (talk) 03:59, May 7, 2018 (UTC) : The admins, as well as most people on the discord beg to differ, especially CometKnight. So yeah, it's that one guy Hawk (talk) 06:08, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Overdrive Monsters I was wondering if I could uses your Overdrive Monsters to for my Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero series. Sacred Birth Overdragon has a nice ring to it.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 07:23, January 18, 2019 (UTC)